


Mission Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mission Confession

Recognising her feelings for Clint, Natasha enlists the help of her girlfriends to confess to the archer which seems difficult as he is oblivious.


End file.
